Militia Mike
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Militia Mike Real Name: Michael Mohler Birthday: May 21, 1960 Hometown: Kansas City, MO Billed From: Missoula, MT Marital Status: Divorced Alignment: Heel Height: 6'3" Weight: 265 Theme Music: "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin Wrestling Debut: May 22, 1976 (Kansas City) MVW Debut: August 14, 1980 Debut Opp: Mr. Hyde & A.J. Adams Last Match: December 31, 2004 Last Opp: Vicious Vlad PriDistrict: Valley Style: Amateur Other Gimmicks: Preston Drake (RWA) Finishing Move: Militia Bomb (double powerbomb) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Image: Mark McGwire Personal History Michael was born on May 21, 1960 to August and Annabelle (Collins) Mohler in Kansas City, MO. He is the younger brother of 5 Starz and Gladiator. He wrestled for Northeast High School in the 171-pound weight class. He finished in the top 5 in the state tournament all four years of high school. He received a scholarship to wrestle at the University of Arkansas. After his first semester, he was placed on academic probation. After his freshman year, his scholarship was revoked. He dropped out of college after having fallen in with the wrong crowd. While wrestling in high school, he secretly wrestled for Central States Wrestling. He had to sneak away and wrestle secretly so as not to disqualify him from his high school wrestling. His wrestling was primarily in Kansas so as not to go noticed by the Missouri State High School Athletic Association. To further ensure his anonymity, he wrestled under a mask as the Bandit. While in Fayetteville, he met Sam McGuinness and Jason Allanson (Johnny Extreme). They introduced him to the Razorback Wrestling Alliance. His amateur wrestling style impressed them. He was billed as an uppity, aristocratic gentleman who thought of himself as being better than the other wrestlers. He was given the ring name Preston Drake. During his short time in the RWA, Michael became a Big Brother for a young man named Keith Schaefer. Through their friendship, he came to know his mother Heather. She was a single mother who had gotten pregnant in high school and the father refused to stick around. They were married on June 13, 1980. The marriage was rocky and the couple separated in 1986 after Michael refused to come home after wrestling cards. The divorce was finalized on April 17, 1987. Keith considered his stepfather a pretender. He grew up and went began wrestling with Blue Grass Wrestling as 'Pretender' Preston Drake. When Arnold Adams bought the RWA, Michael's gimmick was changed to incorporate a member of a militia group. He was teamed with Allanson to form the tag team Extreme Militia. They were then paired with Michael's sister 5 Starz as their manager. Later, they would be teamed with English Gentleman for six-man tag team matches. Michael's personal problems with Heather would eventually split up the tag team. On July 24, 1986, Extreme Militia wrestled their last match as a tag team against Ghetto Gang. Afterwards, Michael would go on as a singles wrestler until 1989 when he was paired with Felony and his manager Miss Demeanor. On December 31, 2004, Michael had his last wrestling match against Vicious Vlad. After he retired from the ring, Michael reconnected with his ex-wife and sought to re-marry her, vowing to do better this time. The couple was married again on June 13, 2005 (which would have been their 25th anniversary). Within two years, both Michael and Heather were diagnosed with cancer. Michael was diagnosed in March 2006 with lung cancer. Heather was diagnosed with breast cancer in January 2007. Michael died on October 14, 2008. Heather died on August 13, 2009. Title History Title # Won From Lost To RWA Heavyweight Title 1 Sam McGuinness (August 22, 1976) Sam McGinness (September 3, 1976) RWA Heavyweight Title 2 D.J. Freaky Friday (November 13, 1979 LAST CHAMPION See also Extreme Militia. Category:Heels Category:RWA Alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Amateur Wrestlers